


The Yellow Tulip That Blooms in Winter

by RuGrimm



Series: The Calamity Chronicles [1]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Engagement, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuGrimm/pseuds/RuGrimm
Summary: Before the much anticipated battle against the Ministry, Valerian and his team celebrate one last Christmas as a family, and he has one very important question to ask a certain love of his life.





	The Yellow Tulip That Blooms in Winter

_Silence_. It settles over the land like the snowy blanket over the earth. 

All around, pine trees stick their heads out of the ivory landscape and reach their fern green needles toward the cloudy sky in the asinine hope of catching the missing sun in their prickly palms. The white surface remains untouched, save for the occasional sprinkling of footprints on what seems to be an incomplete canvas awaiting the return of its painter. 

Hills and mountains break out from otherwise flat land, and in the distance, one could see--if they really squinted--the billowing mass of near translucent smoke rising toward the bland sky. Should they follow the it to the source, they’d find a cozy cabin hidden snugly in the wilds of Polaris, the maple surface shining wetly with a thin layer of ice, and likewise, frozen daggers as long as witch fingers dangle from the roof’s overhang. However, even with a thick layer of frost coating the windows, the shimmer of a myriad of lights still cast their glow to the outside word from within. 

Laughter beckons joy as inside a celebration goes on through the night. 

Inside, wizards sit around the living room; smiling and joking and chortling are passed around in surplus. In the corner, a tree decorated with vibrant light shines upon them, but there is no shadow on their glee. Despite the dread and void of darkness outside their door, for this night alone, they choose ignorance over duty and turn a blind eye to the forces oppressing the Spiral. 

The group in the living room numbers seven in total...with the eighth slaving away in the kitchen nearby. Leaning against the hearth, a blue haired man crosses his arms over his white dress shirt, brown eyes analyzing the exchange. For tonight, his ever stoic mask is broken by the slightest hint of a smirk as he watches a certain redhead who’s had a bit too many pints of Grizz. 

She giggles as she leans on the Death witch who dared to sit on the same couch, and fearless of the consequences, she wraps her arm around the smaller witch and winks at her. 

“You know, *hic*, yur perty cute, Scurle’, *hic*,” she slurs, grinning a Cheshire grin. 

Scarlet shifts uncomfortably, and looking across the room, she turns to a certain 

one-horned Burrower and mouths the words ‘Help Me.’ 

The butler sighs, putting a hand to a brown, furry forehead and runs the paw to the white of his muzzle. Light laughter comes from the other couch, and he turns his head to his mistress with a helpless expression and a shy smile. There’s not much he CAN do. 

“Mariah will be Mariah,” states a white haired wizard, and he laughs as gazes at the mistress laying her head in his lap. Running his hand through emerald tresses, he gazes fondly into pools of the same color sharing his warmth. “Isn’t that right, Lily?”

Lily giggles again, looking away from her lover to Mariah who is now currently trying to kiss the others cheek. “I wuv you~ Why you *hic* no wuv me?” 

In protest, Scarlet grimaces, holding the other back by the shoulders as Valerian bursts with laughter. “Y-you’re drunk! C-cut it out!” she manages, a blush rivaling the color of her assaulter stains her cheeks, and she looks over to Valerian now as the Storm wizard shakes his head at the sight. “Do s-something!”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t do it!” The cry comes from the nearby window sill, and a blonde jumps down with a glass of Grizz in his hand. “We need a ship!”

“Cody, you’re drunk too,” the wizard next to the fireplace mutters, his smile falling as he lets out an irritated sigh. 

“No one asked you, Angel!” Cody protests, pointing a finger at the Balance wizard before taking another gulp from his glass. “I’m just loosened up, I’m not *hic* drunk!”

“I’M DWUNK!” Mariah proclaims, lifting her head toward the other with her glass in the air as if toasting an invisible man. 

Lily only giggles, resting her cheek against Valerian’s knee as his hand massages her scalp. With an exhale of contentment, she lets her lashes flutter against her freckled cheeks. “Mmm...it’s so nice that everyone’s here…”

“Well, not everyone. We’re still missing the twins…” Valerian points out, leaning back against the red, velvet cushions and inhaling the smell of whatever delicacy Vanessa is cooking up inside the kitchen. He hopes it’s her Stroganoff…

“Hmm...where are they anyway?” 

Angel looks toward Cody expectantly, and the blonde shrugs as he presses his back against the wall. “Meh...I dunno. Probs tomorrow…” the Myth wizard says. 

“By tomorrow, the party will be over. They’re never on time,” grumbles the Burrower, glaring indignantly at the tall wizard behind him. “If anything, Ally must have stopped to swindle some poor kid’s presents on the way here.”

“Oh, Skeet, I’m sure she wouldn’t do that,” Valerian argues, and the mouse butler lays his glare upon him instead. “W-well...Ada would take it from her and give it back so I mean...no harm, no foul...right?”

Skeet’s left eye twitches, and he opens his mouth to speak when Vanessa steps out from the kitchen. Her long, black hair sways as she walks, and comes to a stop at her waist as she stands in between Mariah’s and Valerian’s couches. “Food should be done soon,” is all she says in her usual, cold monotone, and she sits on the arm of Valerian’s couch and pulls at the collar of her red, turtleneck sweater. 

“You know, you should loosen up some too,” Cody says, practically slinking over toward the ravenette and wiggling his brows. “I know more than one way to-”

An arrow prods the tip of his nose, and he stares down the bridge at the gleaming, silver point with wide, golden eyes. Meeting the cool, collected pools of ice, he swallows and takes a step back. Although drunk, he retains enough sense to know when to back off. 

“Vanessa,” Lily says softly, reaching up to touch her tense arm. “It’s Christmas. Let him have a little fun...and let yourself.”

The Ice princess pauses, regarding the blonde for a second longer before turning her head away and pulling the arrow away from the other’s face. “Fine…But for the last time, Titanblood, I am not interested.”

“Hmm, maybe not yet~” he chuckles, moving over to elbow her in the shoulder with a wink. “You’ll get there eventually. All the lovely ladies do.”

“Aww, come on, Cody. Knock it off,” Valerian chuckles, shaking his head at his long time partner-in-crime. 

“Easy for you to say! I’m not the one getting ma-”

“Shut up!” Vanessa hisses, throwing him another warning glare as her eyes flash a deeper shade of blue, and she stands with her nose tilted downward and her brows furrowed to the point of meeting. 

Lily looks in between the three of them. “Not the one getting what?”

“Ma...Ma...Mastur-?”

“CODY! I SWEAR TO BARTELBY, IF YOU SAY WHAT I THINK YOU’RE GOING TO SAY..!”

Cody breaks out into manic laughter, doubling over as he holds onto his glass in one hand and presses against his stomach with the other. Nearby, Angel shakes his head as he stands up straight and stride confidently across the room. “Cody, there is an increasing probability of you having a broken nose tonight.”

“Pfft, as if!” he snorts, and Mariah begins to laugh as well, giving up her pursuit of Scarlet to watch the exchange like a five-year old seeing Santa for the first time. 

Lily tugs on Valerian’s sleeve as she sits up and motions for him to do something. Begrudgingly, the Storm wizard replies, sighing as he stands and holds up his hands. “Okay guys, that’s enough. Angel, no broken noses, and Cody, no more Grizz for you. You’ve had enough. Go take one of Lily’s detox potions and sober up.”

“Aww man...but what if I miss-?”

“Go take the potion, Cody,” Valerian growls, making sure to cut off his statement with haste. 

At Valerian’s seriousness, the Myth wizard shakes his head and pouts. “Fiiiiiine, but just cause I love ya, dude...I really do. I love you so much...Hey, remember that time that we both broke into that club, and those chicks were-”

“CODY!” The room shouts in unison, and the blonde flinches before he holds up his hands in defense. 

“Alright, alright! I’m going!”

As Valerian turns around, running a hand through his hair, he lets out a deep sigh. Finally, everything is settled down and-

He opens his eyes to Lily’s heated glare, and his brows knit together whilst his head tilts to the side. Oh geez...what did he do now? “What?”

“What was he saying about a club with girls?” she growls, and her freckled cheeks glow a bright pink that both adores and frightens the wizard. 

Sweat gathering on his temple, he holds up his hands and shakes his head quickly. “Uh, i-it’s not what you think, love! Really! He was just...I mean...You know how he is...It was just this one time...and uh...I mean...Angel was there!”

“Don’t put this on me,” mutters the Balance wizard, his gaze darkening as he crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the opposite direction. 

With a huff, the Life wizard storms toward the door and grabs her green, white-fur trimmed coat from the hanger and slips it on. “Fine. I’m going for a walk. Valerian, we need to talk.”

Swallowing, the Storm wizard lowers his head and trudges after her. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Ooooo, -larian’s in twoooouuuubbbllle~” croons Mariah, putting her fingertips to her lips with a grin. 

“Mariah...that isn’t very nice,” Scarlet murmurs under her breath, looking toward Valerian and then to the nearby, flickering fireplace. 

Ruffling her short, white hair, the redhead gushes over her companion before pulling her into a hug, pressing their cheeks together. “Aww~ You’re shooo cute~”

“S-stop it!”  
Skeet deadpans, and he looks over at the young couple at the door. “Please...take me with you...I’ll do anything to get out of here…”

“You could just go help Vanessa in the kitchen,” Valerian suggests with a small smile, knowing that the Ice witch hates others helping in her kitchen...even good cooks like Skeet. To go into Vanessa’s kitchen is suicide, and pretty much everyone knows that. 

On a dime, Skeet’s attitude changes at Valerian’s suggestion. “Well, what a lovely couple these two could make.”

“I knew, wite?” Mariah grins at his statement much to Scarlet’s obvious dismay.

“Sk-Skeet!”

Lily finishes buttoning up her warm coat before slipping on her matching earmuffs and opening the door. “Let’s go before they start making out…”

“I agree,” concurs the taller, and he obediently follows her out into the cold expanse of the Polarian night, having already slipped on his cream-colored trench coat and boots. 

The cold hits him like a helephant, and he instinctively pulls at his collar, trying to bury his face down deeper in an attempt to save himself from the brutal winter. Behind them, a lamp flickers on the porch, casting a glimmer over the untouched blanket upon the ground. Light shines to the corners of the front yard, and Lily trails to the fringes where shadows meet. Standing at the edge of a frozen pond, she stares at the surface with a small smile. Already, pink is beginning to stain her cheeks and the tip of her nose, and she shivers as she holds her hands over her chest and closes her eyes. 

Walking over to stand beside her, the Storm wizard slips his gloved hands in his pockets and casts her a sidelong-glance. They stand in silence for several minutes, letting time pass them by like the whistling wind over the frosted flakes at their feet. 

“You know,” Valerian begins nervously, fidgeting with lint in his pockets as he speaks. “I, uh...I really didn’t go into that club just cause...Cody kinda just...waltzed in there...and I went in to go get him out...I really...I really didn’t even look at anything in there. I mean, honestly. I would never look at anyone else’s um...you know…”

“Boobs?”

“I mean...um...yeah? I mean, yeah! I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t ever look at those.”

“Not even mine?”

“W-well no. Yours are great-I mean, um...from what I can tell...I-I really wouldn’t even know….that much...except for those few times and um...yeah...They’re pretty um...you know...good,” Valerian manages, and the red on his cheeks becomes more than just a consequence of the cold. 

A bellowing laughter comes from the small witch, and she raises a hand to her mouth in order to stifle her manic giggles. “H-how can you be s-so confident with everything else, but wh-whenever someone mentions breasts you get so flustered?”

Rolling his eyes, his embarrassment fades to match her mirth, and his lips stretch into a wide smile as he wraps his arms around her to pull her into an embrace. “I do not. I mean, if we’re talking about others, than yeah. But you? You’re a whole story all by yourself. So uh...you’re not...mad at me anymore...are you?”

“N-no, silly! I wasn’t ever mad at you. I just wanted an excuse to get out and have some fresh air,” chuckles the green-haired witch, her laughter slowly dying down to the occasional chortle. Laying her head against his chest and melting into his embrace, Lily lets her eyes close as she hums in contentment. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Lily gasps. “NO! I love you MOST! So THERE! I win, like always,” she pouts, lifting her head to childishly glare at the taller. 

With a sigh of defeat, he closes his eyes and pats her atop the head. “Fine. You win. Happy now?”

“Mmmm, say it. Say that Lily loves you more than you love her, and that it will always be that way for as long as we both live.”

“......Fine. Lily loves me more than I will EVER love her, cause like, I don’t, and it will always be a one-sided relationship for as long as we both live,” teases the Storm wizard, and he laughs at the pouty-anger growing on her face...even more so at the way her bottom lip curls just the teeniest amount. 

“Hey! That’s not what I said!” She huffs, trying to pull out of his arms, but he tightens his grip on her. 

“Nope. You’re mine now! You’re never leaving, mwahahahaha!” 

“No! Let go of me!” 

The tiny witch kicks and struggles against him, beating her fists against his chest before pulling away just enough to turn around...only for the other to pull her back against his chest and catch her wrists. He grips them over her bosom and locks her in a tight hold. Nevertheless, she continues to struggle, kicking his shin with her high-heel boots relentlessly. 

“Let go of me you Ministry Monster! Let go so I can give you a real piece of my mind!” she playfully growls, laughing all the while as she continues to squirm. 

“Ha! You fool! Life wizards can’t do anything but heal! You’re useless against my Storm powers!”

Lily gasps in mock anger, turning her head to look over at his grinning, triumphant face. “You take that back!”

“Make me.”

“ARGH!”   


Without losing an ounce of strength, Valerian holds back the Life witch with an amused smirk, and he chuckles and shakes his head. “Come on. Just give up.”

“No!” she proclaims, gasping for breath in her struggle. “I shall never give up!”

“All right, you leave me with no choice!” The Storm wizard proclaims before throwing her over his shoulder. She screams out in protest, though it’s a riddled with her laughter. Stumbling over toward one of the nearby barren trees, he yells “Blizzard attack!” before dropping her in a snowdrift at the base. 

The Life witch squeals as she falls into the freezing snow, the white caving in on her as she falls through harmlessly. Quick to pounce, the Storm wizard jumps on top of her, fingers tickling her side as her giggles erupt into mad, uncontrollable cackles and snorts and all kinds of weird, humorous sounds. Wiggling like a newborn butterfly from its cocoon, Lily thrashes about and cries out in protest, trying to bat away his tickling hands with her own. 

“Say it! Say I win!” Valerian chuckles, looking down at his beloved’s face twisted with mirth. “I’ll kill you right here and now with my Tickle-mancy!”  
“N-no! Pl-Pl-Please st-tooo-HAHAHA! Nooo~!” she cries, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes and ribs hurting from laughing so much. 

Not relenting even a second, his hands move back and forth from tickling her sides to her thighs and knees. “Come on~ Say it!”

“F-Fine! Ok-okay! Y-y-y-y-y-y-you win! HAHAHA~! Just sto~p al-already!” 

Nodding with a smile, the ivory-haired wizard pulls his hands away to press them in the snow on either side of her head. Looking down at the witch slowly composing herself, he gives her a cheeky grin and tilts his head ever so slightly to the left. “See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

“Yeah r-right…” she manages, swallowing and licking her dry lips. Resting her head in the snow and relaxing, Lily lets out a long exhale. “Easy for you to say, hotshot.”

Pressing his forehead against hers gently, Valerian slips his hands into hers above her head. “Heh...I love you.”

“Love you most,” she says with a sly smirk, and her partner gives her a chastising look.   
“Hey, that’s cheating.”

“Gotta win where I can. You cheat all the time. It’s not fair that you’re so much stronger than I am. These noodle arms couldn’t even leave a butter-stain on your clothes.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I love you most times infinity,” he challenges, his grin growing once again. 

“Well, I love you most times infinity BARTELBYS!” argues the green-haired witch, nuzzling his nose with her own. 

His brow twitches, and more and more, he loses interest in their banter as his lashes become heavy in his intent. “Hmmm, do you ever shut up?”

“Only when I’m sleeping.”

“Too bad I only kiss people who aren’t currently talking. I don’t think this is gonna work out between us,” he teases. 

In response, she giggles and raises one of her brows, her own lashes starting to flutter against her cheeks. “Maybe I can be persuaded~”

Their lips touch, and Lily could swear that every time they did, she could feel literal electricity flowing between them. The metaphorical spark is no metaphor to them. It’s a jolt in her life she always craves to have--to sink into his embrace and feel every electron in her body quiver in excitement at his closeness. 

Likewise, Valerian could never get enough of the taste of sweet nectar, like a thousand berries on the tip of his tongue...the taste of morning dew when you first step outside your home. There’s something refreshing about being close to her...a magic unlike any other, and he would rather die a thousand times than allow anyone else this sweet pleasure. Sometimes, he wonders if even he is worthy enough to know it. 

Even as they part, they can still feel each other’s beating hearts hammering in their chests...their warm breath still brushing their kiss-swollen lips. 

“You are...so beautiful…” he murmurs, and he pushes a stray strand of green hair from her matching eyes, mesmerized by the pale, freckled face in his sights. And he means it. With every fiber of his being, he means it. He loves everything about her...the dimples that only appear when she smiles...the way her voice sounds on the rare occasion he catches her singing (though she’s always been diligent to hide it...and even more so to deny it)...her crazed, curled hair whenever she wakes in the morning...the way she looks at him like this after they kiss...as if for a brief moment, they both can feel each other...understand each other… If only there were a way to hide away from the horrors of the Ministry forever...to keep her to himself...to live in his castle for the rest of his days with her and spend them just...looking at her...enjoying everything he loves until that final moment when his soul joins the heavens. “Please...never leave me…”

“Valerian...I would...never leave you…” she whispers back, her eyes wavering slightly in passion as she gazes back with nothing but admiration. “Even if I was torn away from you in this world, I would find you in the next...and the next after...and the next after...forever in eternity until we are all that’s left.”

“Do you promise?” 

“I promise.”

Valerian reaches down to kiss the tip of her nose...and her forehead...and her left eyebrow...and her cheek...and down her jaw until he nuzzles her with his cheek and lays limply over her. She lets out a small gasp at the weight, but eventually, she relaxes with another sight, burying her face in his unkempt, white hair in contentment. 

They stay like that for a while, relying on each other’s body heat as shelter from the cold. However, nothing good lasts forever, and eventually, the Storm wizard reluctantly sits up and looks toward the cabin. It’s now or never…

“Vanessa is probably done with our food by now...We should probably go back…” Lily murmurs, her tone dripping with sorrow at the thought. Although she loved Christmas and spending time with the team, they honestly get to be too much at times...especially Cody and Mariah. 

“HEY!” Speak of the devil, and he will appear. “DID YOU ASK HER YET?!”

The two look toward the door, and Valerian deadpans at the sight of the blonde leaning out the open wearing his combat gear and waving at them frantically. 

“NO! SHUT UP AND GO BACK INSIDE, CODY! DRINK YOUR DETOX!” 

“I ALREADY DRANK IT! I’M NOT DRUNK! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BALLS! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING OUT HERE?! WAIT...DON’T TELL ME YOU TWO WHERE BA-”

“SHUT UP CODY!” the two yell in unison, and they’re pretty sure that the other said the same inside. Within seconds, Vanessa appears behind the blonde like a shadowed ghost, looming over him with what appears to be murderous intent. Out of the eight of them, she’s downright the most intimidating. 

As the Myth wizard turns around, he squeaks and is pulled back suddenly as the door slams. Inwardly, both Lily and Valerian pray for his survival. 

“Hmm, ask me what?” she hums, raising a brow suspiciously as she turns her head to look at her lover. 

“Uh...um...nothing…” he manages, shaking his head and holding up his hands. “He’s probably still drunk.”

“Mmm-hmm...okay~” Rolling her eyes, she shakes her head and stands. While brushing the snow off her clothes, she glances over at Valerian doing the same but doesn’t say anything else, instead opting to watching him curiously. 

Fidgeting nervously, Valerian realizes that his hands are shaking, and he knows deep down that they aren’t shaking because of the cold. Dammit...why did Cody have to bring it up? He was getting there on his own time! Well...maybe…

How many times had he tried to ask before…

5..? 6..? 11..? 

No, now was the time. No more procrastinating. He was going to do it. 

“Is something on your mind, mon cheri?”

Putting a hand to his forehead, he lets out his nerves through a long, shivering sigh. “Lily…”

“Ye~s?”

He pauses in thought, biting his lower lip before cautiously taking a few step forwards to stand in front of her and capturing her hands within his own. “Look, I...I don’t really know how to put this...I’ve been wanting to do this for as long as I can remember...and um, I had this really nice long speech I was gonna give...and then...Cody kinda burned it cause he thought it was too cheesy...and even Angel agreed...and I don’t know...I just...I really wanted this moment to be perfect... Now, I realize, that any moment...I spend with you...will be perfect. And I...I want that perfection to be there...right here...for the rest of my life. 

I don’t have anything to give you. Most guys have like...a fancy ring or something...but I don’t have that. I don’t have a special token or anything like that...I mean...I have a pretty nice fancy castle, but that’s about it. I mean, I know you like fancy castles and all that-”

“Get to the point,” she chastises, giving him a look that makes him feel instantly embarrassed. 

“Okay, okay. Lily...I’d say a last name, but I know you don’t have one. So, I’m...asking...if you would like one…”

“Like a last name?” she asks, her brow raising even higher as her smile grows. 

“I-I mean...like…” He sighs, wanting to smash the ice over the lake and jump in; hopefully freeze to death. 

“Yes~? Go on~”

“Stop, you’re not making this any easier, haha,” chuckles the wizard, holding her hands a little tighter and closing his eyes. “Look, I really...really want to spend the rest of my life with you...You are...my best friend...Nobody in the entire Spiral could...possibly make me so happy...as you...I mean...as happy as you...and uh...I just wanted to bring something so...new into our lives...and uh…”

“You’re not pregnant are you?”

“Wh-What? NO! NO, I’M NOT PREGNANT!” he huffs, glaring at her for her ridiculous comment and interrupting his attempted speech. “Please, sto~p!”

“All right,” exhales the witch, rolling her eyes as the cabin door swings open wide again, Cody throwing his head out once more. 

“YOU’RE BLOWING IT, KID! BE A MAN! GRAB THOSE BOOBS BY THE-”

“Why? Why are you so weird? Why can’t you just be quiet for five minutes? Grab the boobs? Are you serious?! How? How does that help me?! Are you serious, dude? You are seventeen and drunk! Honestly, you are the worst best friend anyone could have! I hope one day, she smashes your head in against a brick!” he snaps, his eyes flashing a brighter shade of amethyst. “You had one effing job! Shut the hell up! YOU’RE RUINING EVERYTHING!”

At that, the blonde sobers, blinking as he soaks in everything his best friend has to say. However, Valerian doesn’t bother seeing whatever he does next. Too fed up with everything, he pulls away from Lily and walks toward the darkness away from the cabin. 

“Valerian, wait! Really, don’t walk off like this!” Lily chases after him after glaring at the Myth wizard for a split moment (enough to make him feel like an ant under her gaze...why are all women so scary?). Catching up to him, she throws her arms around his middle and hugs him from behind. “Please...finish what you were going to say.”

“Why...it’s all ruined anyway…” he mutters, bitter tears starting to sting at the corners of his eyes in defeat. Normally, he wouldn’t result to something like this...but he can’t help it… For months, he’d been planning this...to ask her this question because he knew he wanted it more than anything...and the one person he’d counted on to keep their mouth shut about it had just ruined everything. He should have known. He shouldn’t have told anyone on the team about it. He should have kept it as a secret until after he had already asked her. 

Shaking her head, she slowly coaxes him to turn around, and she slips off her glove to gently wipe away a stray tear. “No...No, it’s not, mon cheri. Go ahead...finish...What did you want to ask me?”

“I don’t have a ring...I don’t have really much to give you except a home and my love...and I hope to Bartelby that’s enough….I really do...Because I love you, more than anything in this universe...So...marry me...Please...please say yes...”

She’d thought that this was what he was trying to ask her...but no matter her speculation, nothing could dim the tingling of every nerve in her body...the zoo that randomly sprouted in her stomach and the rock that lodged in her throat as the tears threatened to spill. For a long time, she’d been thinking about what to do if he asked. In her mind, she’d thought that it was far too early...that they were too young. She was hardly sixteen. He was a little over a year older. They’d only been together for nine months, and she’d only known him for a year. Rationality said to decline, but Lily knew what the future may hold. With dark forces on the horizon...either of them could die at any moment. They don’t have the luxury of time...and everything has been perfect to this point. There is no mistaking what she feels, and in that moment, rationality becomes just a thought in the background as her head moves up and down of its own accord and tears plummet to the earth only to freeze before it joins its chilled brethren below. 

“Okay…” she chokes, lip quivering as her knees grow weak. “Yes…” 

A great weight is lifted from the Storm wizard’s shoulders, and he allows his own tears to fall as well. Pulling her into a tight embrace, the two cry in harmony as Cody lets out a whoop from the door. 

“YES! I KNEW HE HAD BALLS!”

“ _Cody…_ ”

“Alright, don’t get your ice in a melty; I’ll shut up…”

“Hmm...what happened?” Scarlet looks at the wizards gathered in front of her at the door frame watching the newly engaged couple crying in each other’s arms outside. 

“Hehe, they’re getting married~” Cody chuckles, flashing her a grin and a wink. “Maybe we could someday, babe?”  
“Oui! Knock it uff,” Mariah slurs, shaking a finger at him as she wraps her arm around the tiny Death witch. “I killed ur…”

Trying to push the Fire witch off, Scarlet looks over to the Balance wizard looking through the window with a grim face. “What’s so special about marriage?”

“For wizards, it’s a magic unlike anything else...It’s a type of Animancy--Soul Magic. Marriage in wizards splits two wizard’s souls in half and trades them so that both wizards are literally half of the other. It’s the purest form of magic...and dangerous…”

“Dangerous?”

“Through the bond, you can feel what the other is experiencing...Joy...sadness...even death...While you become stronger through it, you also sacrifice your mentality and who you were before. You lose yourself and find yourself at the same time. It’s a rewarding experience unless something tragic happens. It’s known that if one dies, the other will become mad with grief...and emptiness. Imagine feeling yourself dying. I find this decision to be rash and irresponsible...especially with this timing…” Angel explains, scowl tugging at his lips. 

“Then...why?” Scarlet murmurs, unable to understand why a wizard would wish to do such a thing. 

“Because of love…” Vanessa murmurs, appearing behind them with a solemn expression. “Even I understand that. It doesn’t matter. They’re practically bound already. Their biggest mistake was falling for each other. There’s nothing we can do now…”

“Hey!” Cody turns around with a huff, clenching his fists at his sides. “This is the happiest I’ve seen both of them in a long time! If you’re their friends, you better support them. I’m not supposed to be the one morally in the right! This never happens! I’m supposed to be the pain in the ass, not you guys...well...maybe Angel...but he’s just naturally obnoxious.”

“...” 

“Sorry, Angel...No offense…”

“None taken…”

“Anyway, it’s Christmas. Come on, guys! Have a little fun!” encourages the Myth wizard, nudging Skeet who shrugs in defeat. The Burrower can’t deny the happiness that Valerian has brought his mistress. 

“WOO!” Mariah holds her glass in the air with a laugh. “YU-TIDE!”   


“See? Mariah’s got it! Come on! Let’s get this party started!” Cody turns back around to yell out the door. “COME ON YOU LOVE BIRDS! DINNER’S GONNA GET COLD, AND I’M GONNA OPEN UP EVERY ONE OF YOUR PRESENTS, VALERIAN!”

Valerian lifts his head from Lily’s and smirks. “Like hell he is...Come on...let’s go back inside. I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing.” 

Lily nods, wiping away her tears before slipping her hand in her fiance’s. She lets him lead her back to the cabin, and as they enter the room, Cody jumps onto one of the nearby couches and holds up a new glass (this time with Apple Cider). 

“To the future Mr. and Mrs. Legendmancer! May they make cute little destructive monsters that I can train to be my personal slaves!” he toasts with a teasing grin, and laughter falls over the room as Mariah raises her glass in return. 

“I’ve been waiting fur dis to hap*hic*pen!” she exclaims, giddy with delight for more than one reason. 

“Hip-hip-hooray!”

“Dude...No one does that...It’s not even cool…” Valerian states, giving his friend a look as he helps Lily out of her coat. 

Snorting, he sips his cider and rolls his eyes. “Whatever. You’re just jealous you didn’t do it before.”

“Ya know,” Mariah begins, shaking her finger at the Storm wizard. “If ya hurt her, I’m gonna *hic* cut out chur heart and uh *hic* cut it into little tiny wee bitty itty bitty tiny pieces...like...animal cracker pieces...and I’m *hic* gonna put them in eggs and let Mr. Lincoln incubate them into *hic* his little animal minions *hic* and they’re gonna...give ya bad grade..And...yeah...I feel kinda…”

_ Smack! _

The Fire witch hits the floor as if a light switch inside her has been flipped, and no one moves for a moment as they regard her in confusion. Cody--unfortunately--is the first to speak. 

“I vote we draw ninja pigs all over her face!”

_ “CODY!” _

Lily sighs, dragging two fingers down her temple. “I’ll get the detox.”

“I’ll get a blanket,” Scarlet follows up. 

“I will take on the task of carrying her,” Angel adds, lifting the redhead into his arms with an ever irritated sound. 

Vanessa dips out of the room and into the kitchen. “I’ll dish out dinner…” 

Skeet states “I will fetch a cool towel for Ms. Fireforge” before excusing himself from the living room to leave Cody and Valerian alone at the door. 

“Yo, man...I know I messed ya up a little bit, but I’m proud of ya...Ya did a good job with that one. Don’t screw it up like I do,” Cody says, patting Valerian on the back as he stuffs a hand in his pocket. “Let’s go see what we can to help, and then we can party. Right, mate?”

Valerian smirks, nodding slowly as he gently knuckle-bumps the other’s shoulder. “Right. Thanks, man.”

“No problem. If ya didn’t have me around, ya wouldn’t have any balls...Now you at least have one…” he teases, snickering as he walks away from the other’s scowling form...triumphant. 

For the remainder of the night, silence still fills the air as it had before... As far as the eye can see, snow still glistens in the dark, and darkness looms over the land in a blanket thicker than the white cover below. It touches all: the pine trees with their prickly fingers...and mountains and hills breaking an otherwise flat land...everything but a little cabin in the middle of nowhere where translucent smoke still rises from chimney and icicles like witch fingers dangle from the roof...and where, if you look closely through that frosted window, you can make out a glittering lights on a tree in the corner and seven wizards (and a particularly furry butler) gathered round with bowls steaming fresh...laughing in challenge to the silence--and the darkness--outside their door. 


End file.
